Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Year Two
by Speedy-Demon
Summary: Robert Andrews is the mayor of Saybrooke, and has a tiny crush on this one girl. He has to take care of the town, and let's just say that he forgets a few things. Please let me know if I made any spelling or gramatical errors. To see pictures of the villagers and workers, search, "Animal Crossing: New Leaf [Character Name]. A new chapter uploaded every Monday and Friday!
1. January 10th, 2014

_I close my eyes again._

Lilly and I went spelunking at the misterious cave! It was kinda spooky, but she made me feel safe. She wasn't afraid of anything. We studied the depths of the caverns, until it was time to go. We left, and she went home. I saw the fortune teller at the plaza. She took my money and started to tell me my fortune. I then remembered the last time I came and the bucket fell on my head. A bucket fell down, and everything got dizzy. She saw the stars. "Your adventurous personality will help you with fortune and wealth. A misterous place you may have gone to, still lies a prize within. find it and it's yours." I darted out, and into Lilly's house. "Lilly! We need to go back to the cave!" I told her. "Why!?" She asked. "We still haven't found the prize within!" I answered. She stared at me for a couple of seconds. "Fine, let me get back into my spelunking clothes again. Meet me at the dock."

I waited by the docks for her to come. She eventually came, and we went inside. We look our flashlights and searched around. Hours and hours went by, until we found it. "Lilly! Lilly! It's here, It's here!" in a small pool of water was a pirate ship. We hopped on and looked at the spooky items. "I found a skeleton!" Lilly shouted from the helm. We looked all over. I even went to the belly of the ship. I saw a skeleton that was chained up, with a knife sticking out of it. Pools of dry blood. It was everywhere. It disgusted me, and I went to the Captain's Quarters. There was a journal. The last page had a will in it. I guess nobody got to it. "For my dear son, I give my wealthiest possesion of all... My treasure chest. To access it, you have to open the scroll in my desk." I walked over to the desk, and opened it. There was a scroll. It said, "open the statue's head." I walked over to the statue, and popped it's head open. A button appeared, and I clicked it. A secret door opened, and a treasure chest sat there. I opened it, and there lied bells galore.

Me and Lilly tugged it out of the cavern and brought it onto the beach. We were gasping for air. We hugged, and donated it to the Boondox.

Here lies the secret I'm unsure of:

I... I think I like Lilly Marcello.


	2. January 20th, 2014

_Dear Robert Andrews and Lilly Marcello,_

_ Ever since you have donated &1,000,000,000 to the production of the Boondox, We have seperated the funds into thirds. One third will go to putting the unlucky people into homes. Another third will go into feeding our homeless, and the last third will go to painting our buildings. Thank you so much! We would appreciate it if you came to our ceremony on December 27th, 2014._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Goon Quarteroy_


	3. January 29th, 2014

I was trying to study hard about the Boondox in the town hall's library. All I am to the Boondox is a friendly neighbor. I was looking under the B section for books about the Boondox when I came across one book that caught my eye. "Biography of Robert Valencia." I opened the first page, laughing at the first sentence. Robert Scuttlebutt Valencia was born on March 29th, 1968."

What kind of middle name is that! Scuttlebutt! Hah! I thought MY middle name was embarrasing! McCormic isn't nearly half as bad as Scuttlebutt! Oops. Did I really just say that? Fine, it's true. My full name is Robert McCormic Andrews. Embarrasing middle name, right? Anyways, the Able Sisters, Harriet, and Kicks are teaming up to make me the best outfit. Same with Lilly. Anyways, for my lunch break, I went to the beach. I was strolling around, eating my peanut butter sandwich, until I came across a seagull who was laying on the beach. I think he was unconscious. I poked him, and out came a few words. "Easy as pie... Oooooh, pie. Mmmmmmm. I could go for some pie... But cinnamon buns isn't a currency... Yet..." It was probably going on in his dreams. I kept poking him and poking him. He stood up and looked at me, dazed. "What was in my whiskey last night?" He asked himself. He finally noticed me and stood up straight. "Uh, I mean my apple juice! Yes! What was in my _apple juice_!" I knew the whole story. He was drinking and ended up here. On the beach of Saybrooke. "You see, it appears that my ship is gone!" He said. No dip, Sherlock. "Those darn sea monkeys. They took my ship and my crew! If only there was a boat I could use to get back home!" I told him to stay in my guest room while I read my book, "Boondox for Dummies."

We went back to the house. He took a nap on the bed, while I read a different book, "Boondox and You." I was reading and coming up with my speech, until the seagull came into my living room. "I'm bored. Do you have a book to read?" He asked. I handed him a copy of, "How Billy Joel and The Boondox are Different." He walked back to his room, stopping at the island in my kitchen to see a letter. He stared at it for a bit. "Who's Hector and Ursula Andrews?" He asked. "My parents. Why?" I answered. "I just saw a letter. I never got your name. What is it?" He asked. "Robert, but you can just call me Rob." I replied. "My name's Gulliver. Nice to meet'cha." He said. We shook hands, and he left to read his book. I called Lilly to tell her about Gulliver.

"Hi Lilly."

"Hey! What's up!"

"Nothin' much. You?"

"Watching the newest episode of Celebrity Underwater Basket-Weaving Reality Show. Garrett won immunity and is about to vote off Lassandra"

"Oh cool. I only watch How Many Paper Clips?"

"I love Speed Blinking for the Win."

"Yeah, good times. Anyways, I was walking by the bea-"

I got another call. It was from Isabelle.

"Lilly, can you hold on for a sec?"

"Sure!

I hung up and answered Isabelle.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mr. Andrews! It's past your lunch break, and you're still not here. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, there were just some problems I found by the beach."

"Oh! Do you need any help?"

"No. I'll be back, just let me pack up my stuff."

"Okay. Please hurry, we have a client waiting!"

"I will. Bye!"

"Bye!"

I went to the guest room to talk to Gulliver.

"I'm going to work. Care to come with me?"

"Nah, it's fine. I promise I won't do anything."

"Okay."

I ran to the town hall and went up to the desk. I saw Isabelle behind the desk, and an eagle sitting in a waiting chair. "Ah! There you are, mayor! This is Frank, he's applying for a home here at Saybrooke." I took him to my room, and interviewed him. I picked up his records. Competely clean. His occupation is an artist? We could use some creativity in this town. After having a chat with him, I accepted him into our town. I picked up my phone and dialed Lilly's number. 555-878-4657. It rang and rang, until she finally picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi Lilly, I'm back."

"Hi, so what did you want to talk about?"

"I found some guy laying on the beach. He got drunk, and his crew threw him overboard. He's trying to find a ship."

"Well that's easy! There's one in the cave we went spelunking in! Remember?"

"No..."

"The one that you found the treasure chest in? The reason why we paid for the Able Sisters, Harriet, and Kicks to team up and make me a pretty dress and you a nice suit?for the Boondox ceremony?"

"Oh right. OoooOOOOOhhhhh! That's right! Uh-huh!"

"We could always dust that ship off and give it to him."

"Yeah, so what day are we planning to do this?"

"How about... One moment, let me check my calendar... How about this Saturday?"

"That works for me."

"It's a date!"

"Yep, haha. Well, see you later."

"Bye."

I hung up and left the office early for the day. I walked home, expecting it to be trashed of on fire, but neither of those happened. In fact, Gulliver cleaned up the house! I was going to pay him, but he said that it's make-up for letting him crash at my place. We had dinner, read books (not togeher), and slept.


End file.
